After the Teen Choice Awards
by Rydelmarielynch2
Summary: just read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay i meant to put this up last week so yeah.**

** _Ross's P.O.V_**

**_God, when Laura went on stage with Emblem 3 i saw her up close oh god kill me.  
_**

**_Oh man guess who's got a boner me._**

**_Riker: "Yo, you ok Ross?"_**

**_Ross: "Yeah, um, hey Rocky time for the new twerk record go go go!"_**

**_Rocky: "Cool." *Start's to twerk*_**

**_Laura: "Oh, god Rocky, Ross y did you have to tell him, that." *Laugh's really hard*_**

**_Ross: "I could not help it."_**

_God hold on i have an idea.  
_

**_Ross: "Hey, Laura can you help me find a tie cause I have this Teen Beach Movie Tomarrow ." really shor._**

**_Laura: "Sure let's go."  
_**

**_Riker: "You go man."  
_**

**_Ross: "Shut up."  
_**

_Okay Shor now talk to her.  
_

**_Laura: "Okay Lynch, why do you want a yellow tie?"_**

**_Ross: "I don't."_**

**_Laura: "What do you-."  
_**

_I cut her off by kissing her neck._

**_Ross: "You know you needed not to tease me."_**

**_End chapter 1 well Raura goodness lovelyso just one review saying i should continue_**


	2. Chapter 2

** chapter 2 yeah now if anyone want's to help me PM me or leave a review you can be a guest or have a profile yeah if you want a profile tell me and I'll make you one so here you go.**

** No one's P.O.V**

_After Ross said that he put's two fingers in her pussy and then say's._

_**Ross: "You know what happens to bad girl's right.  
**  
_

_Ross pulled his finger's out of Laura right when she was about to cum yeah he's like that._

**Laura: "ROSS, GOD DAMN IT!"**

**Ross: "You want me don't you?"**

**Laura: "so, So, SO, BAD ROSS I-i need your dick in my pussy to make me cum... Hard, also to let me do this."  
**

_**A/N : sooooooo sorry it's short please don't hate me and remember want some one to Co-write with.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry I was at my aunt's house so you get their sooo you get the idea so A new story if any one want's to help me write it it's called 'Bad girl and Bad boy' so I will write one chapter then you tell me if i should continue so for now hi and please know that i don't own A&A yet now on to the story.  
**

_** Ally's P.O.V**_

_**Hi my name is Allison Marie Dawson I'm 17 years old and how do i put this I am a bad ass type of girl. My mom made us move to Miami from New york city, so here we are now well I'm here i took my motorcycle (well one of them) anyway here once i got here i though WOW it's pretty here and then i saw the HOTTEST boy's ever he had blond hair and he was sitting on his motorcycle, he looked at me and smiled i winked and then went in the house when my Mom, Dad and, brother Dallas pulled up my room was Blue and Yellow, oh that will change.**_

_**Let's just say my two fave color's are Red and, Black, so yah my room will get painted tomarrow with skulls and, music notes so yeah u get the idea. So I'm going to Marinio(1) high tomarrow so yeah.  
**_

Pen: "Ally, sweety were here." _**my mom said.**_

All: "Okay, mom,Dallas come here!" _**I yelled back**_**_._**

Dal: "Okay Al's here i come!" **_Dallas yelled back soon he was in my room._**

**_(A/N: sorry my button keep's messing up)  
_**

_All: "Dal, i saw this really cute boy and Jessie(2) is sending Zuri, and Emma(3) to Miami in two weeks."_

_Dal: "Okay Al's, g'night."  
_

_All: "Night."_

_**Next stop a living hell.**_

**End  
**

**A/N: wat do you think should i continue five reviews only**

**(1): Can't spell it.**

**(2): I don't own Jessie.**

**(3): nor Zuri **

**(4): or Emma**

_Please review and read one of my fave story's it's called 'Pass me by' it's rated: M eat your heart out you horny motherfuckers love ya byyyyeeeeeee_


	4. (

Dear Readers,

Sorry it taking me so long to update i just wanna thank the people who are supporting my story um i go back to school tomarrow so please don't hate me i can't update today but don't worry i have not for gotten you guys/girls so please don't be mad cause i don't get home until 2:45pm and then i have to walk home so 3:00pm so I'll try to update as much as posiable (i spelled that wrong) so yeah.

Peace, Love and, Pancakes

Ridel

PS. my name is Ridel Marie Gomez don't hate.

BYYYYEEEEEEE!


End file.
